1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel bisphenol compound and a fluorine-containing elastomer composition containing the same, and more particularly to a novel bisphenol compound effectively applicable as a cross-linking agent for fluorine-containing elastomers and a fluorine-containing elastomer composition containing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The present applicant found earlier that when 1,1,3,3,3-pentafluoropropene was copolymerized with tetrafluoroethylene and perfluoro(methyl vinyl ether) and the resulting terpolymer was vulcanized with the aid of a dialkali metal salt of bisphenol type compound. vulcanization products having a low compression set could be obtained (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,902).
As a result of further studies of the composition, it was found that when the vulcanization molding articles were used as seals for oil well plants, etc., the articles were not satisfactory yet with respect to durability to hot water.